Strange Truth
by Kurosagi
Summary: Gaara's made to dress as a girl by Temari to start a new school,in hopes to keep others from bullying/angering him as they did before.When people begin to fall for him,which will he choose?Pairing unknown,GaaraxNeji,GaaraxSasuke,orGaaraxDeidara.You choose
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a...well...a very strange story, which is why I named it Strange Truth...ANYHOW!! I hope you guys enjoy this!! I wrote this in school, so you can imagine how long it's been sitting in my pc. If you guys think I should continue, review and I will!!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Temari shouted for her two brothers to come down to eat; Gaara, being the sleep deprived teen he was, walked down stairs with a deathly aura surrounding him. Kankuro, being the lazy ass teen who hates mornings, stumbled down the stairs and yawned as he rubbed his eyes.

"Gaara; knowing how you always get into fights because of …well you know, I have a solution." Temari said handing them their breakfast. Gaara gave her a look and she smiled and presented him with girl clothes.

"You're going to wear that? How's that going to help?" Kankuro yawned, eyeing the clothes strangely.

"Not me you idiot. Him! He's going to wear this." She said pointing to Garaa. Kankuro blinked a few times to make sure he heard right and then began to laugh his head off. Gaara glared at both his siblings angrily.

"There is no way in hell I'm wearing that." Gaara growled out.

"Come on Gaara, you're in a new school, they don't need to know you're a boy." Temari said and Gaara kept eating. "Please, just tomorrow, if they don't treat you nicely you can go the next day as yourself and say you have a twin brother named Gaara too. Please." Temari pleaded. After much pleading in Temari's part, Gaara finally sighed and nodded, wanting to shut his sister up.

"Fine, tomorrow." Gaara said and Kankuro almost chocked on his milk that he was drinking. Kankuro looked at his younger brother as if he were nuts, which in a way he was, but not THAT nuts!!

–

Morning came and Temari helped Gaara dress up as the girl he would be in school. She got him hair extensions and now he had long wavy red hair; wore a knee length frilly, lacy, cream and white colored dress which had long open sleeves, white heeled delicate boots covering most of his long slender lengs. He had on some make up as well. He had pink lipstick, mascara like always, and white powder. His Kanji symbol; hidden beneath longer red bangs.

"You look so cute Gaara; like a doll!" Temari stated and Gaara groaned. "Well, now to drop you in school." Temari said and drove her siblings off to their schools; all went to different schools.

"Come on Gaara, I'll help you get your schedule." Temari said and walked him to the office and got him his schedule. "Well, bye." Temari stated as she left to her car and drove off.

Gaara turned and began walking down the hallway when someone suddenly bumped into him. He fell down with a thud and glared up at the person ready to shout when his voice caught in his throat. The boy over him had long brown hair and the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They were a pure lavender, almost white.

The other boy blinked a few times before he gave a smile and extended his hand to help the red head up. Gaara took it a bit wary and the boy helped him up.

"You must be new around here, am I right miss?" The boy asked. Gaara was about to retort about the miss part when he remembered what he was wearing and nodded. "I'm Hyuga Neji, you are..?" Neji questioned curiously.

"Gaara, SabakuNoGaara." Gaara answered in a very low tone of voice, making him sound a bit like a girl. Neji smiled sweetly making Gaara turn a light pink. He truly has never seen anyone as beautiful as this person before him.

"Strange name, but it suits you. Would you like me to show you around?" Neji asked and Gaara hesitated for a few seconds and Neji looked a bit worried; did he somehow offend the new girl? But he relaxed once Gaara gave a slow nod.

"Perfect, what class do you have?" Gaara handed him his schedule without a word and Neji read over it, shrugging.

"You have most of the classes with Uchiha, what a pain." Neji sighed handing back the slip of paper to the other. "But I'll still show you to your classes." Neji continued kindly with a smile making Gaara gaze down at the ground shyly. He didn't know why, but he felt very self conscious around this lavender eyed boy.

"Follow me."

Gaara did as he was told and followed Neji. The brunette began to speak to him about school, and who the teachers were. Gaara really didn't like people talking to him, but for some odd reason he didn't quite mind this particular boy. What he said seemed interesting in a way and it made him happy he had someone to talk to.

"Well, this is your first class with Kakashi-sensei. He's alright if you leave him alone and don't make any trouble. Good luck, and I'll be back to show you to your next class." Neji said and walked to his own classroom.

Gaara watched the retreating back of the Hyuga's until he could no longer see it, since eji had turned a corer. The young Sabaku turned to face the door and took a deep breath, gathering all his courage to open the door that would lead him to new people, a new classroom, and new teacher.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Weird huh? Temari sure has strange ways of dealing with things, oh well!! Pleas review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know it was very strange, but hopefully you guys liked it, even a little. Well, here's the next chapter. Hopefully I'll get more reviews than I did last chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Gaara took a deep breath and slid the door open; all the students' eyes on him as he walked in. Looking at the older man with silver hair sitting at a desk in the front of the class, he guessed that he was the teacher. Gaara walked up to him and handed him his schedule for him to verify that he was indeed in that class. The teacher nodded and told him to sit anywhere he pleased.

The red head looked around ad saw no empty seats, except for one in the back next to a raven haired boy whom seemed very interested in him at the moment. Gaara began to walk over to him and the raven boy smirked and moved his backpack from the chair. He sat next to him and sighed, this seemed like a very long class.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, you?" Sasuke asked next to him. Gaara looked at him strangely for a moment; this school was very strange, very different from his old school where people made fun of you for your looks. Then again, he was dressed like a girl.

"SabakuNoGaara." Gaara responded.

"Well Gaara, how do you like this school?" Sasuke asked and Gaara shrugged.

"It's alright." He mumbled causing Sasuke to chuckle. Gaara turned to look at Sasuke. Why was this happening to him? First Neji, whom was very attractive. And now Sasuke Uchiha whom was also very attractive. Why were they being so nice to him? Oh wait, Neji said something about Uchiha.

"Do you know Neji?" Gaara asked curiously tilting his head cutely to the side. Sasuke stiffened at the sound of the name and narrowed his eyes as he starred off into space.

"Unfortunately yes; why?"

"Oh, it's just that I met him. He seems nice, said I have most classes with you." Gaara said and Sasuke smirked. So the new girl had more classes with him than with the Hyuga; now that was something he'll take advantage of.

"I see, so would you like me to show you to your classes?" Sasuke asked and shrugged once Gaara shook his head. "And why not?"

"Neji's showing me around." Gaara stated. Sasuke growled angrily making Gaara look at him with wide eyes. Yup, these people were definitely weird.

Great, Hyuga had gotten to her first. This was going to be a problem. The Uchiha glanced at the red head writing stuff down and his eyes softened; he truly felt something for her, even if he did just meet her. This girl, she was different from all the others he has met; it was strange. Why was he so attracted to her? Was it just because she was new? Whatever it is, he still felt something for her.

Gaara felt someone's stare on him and he turned to see Sasuke starring at him with a smile on his face making him turn a light shade of red. He quickly looked down and twiddled his fingers. Ok, he was beginning to creep himself out. Why in hell was he acting so shy? Shy, around two boys no less. He pulled his long red hair to the front to cover his eyes; that was one good thing of long hair, you could hide behind it.

The bell rang and Gaara gathered his stuff and quickly walked out side the classroom. He gave a small smile once he saw the tall slender Hyuga awaiting him in the hall. He began to walk towards him when a hand wrapped itself around his waist making him blush and want to kill the other. He looked back to see Sasuke there. The Hyuga and Uchiha glared daggers to each other and Neji walked over to them and took Gaara forcefully out of the Uchihas grasp.

"Gaara, you don't want to be late to class now would you." Neji smiled and began to walk, her hand in his. Gaara looked back to see a fuming Uchiha and shrugged.

The two walked hand in hand in silence as they wandered over to their next class. The two stopped and Neji turned to him. "This is science with Kabuto Yakushi, he's actually pretty nice, and I bet you'll like it." Neji said opening the door for the other. Gaara, for the first time in the school, saw girls. There were only two of them in this class.

"Come on Gaara, you can sit next to me." Neji suggested and Gaara smiled happily. They walked to the front table and sat down. Yakushi, another silver haired teacher, looked at Gaara and smiled.

"It seems we have a new student; care to introduce yourself?" Kabuto asked and Gaara stood up and walked to the front of the class; all eyes directed at him.

"I'm SabakuNoGaara, I come from Suna, I have an older sister and an older brother…" Gaara said and Kabuto nodded indicating to him that he could go back and sit, and so he did.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, still weird, but it gets better, I swear it on the power of all that is Gackt!! So pleas review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, I updated again because I just kept writing. 3 Isn't that good? I know not many of you read/review this, but for those of you who are actually reading this, thank you so much and I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 3

The moment Gaara sat next to the Hyuga, the only two girls in the class that sat in front of him turned around with a large smile.

"Hey Gaara! I'm Haruno Sakura, call me Sakura." The pink haired girl said beaming at him. The teacher, Yakushi, turned his attention to them with a glare, but it soon resided. One could never deal with teenage girls, well, not these teenage girls at least. So he just turned his attention back to teaching, even if some weren't paying attention.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino." The blond next to Sakura said.

"How strange, I never thought we would get two new girls in this school at the same time..." Sakura mussed as she looked Gaara over, Ino nodding in agreement.

"What do you mean?" Gaara questioned feeling slightly confused, his head tilting slightly to the side. Neji, whom had actually been paying attention tot he lecture, was pulled into the conversation by the topic. And not only that, but they were interrupting his time with Gaara.

The two girls shared a look and then gazed at Neji curiously. Neji, upon noticing the looks he was receiving, merely shrugged, answering their silent question. "So you didn't tell him..." Ino hummed. Gaara was just sitting there feeling utterly lost. This caused the two girls to burst out laughing, interrupting the class once again. Kabuto massaged the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath.

"Gaara, haven't you wondered why all the boys in this school kept eyeing you?" Asked the blond haired girl. Gaara nodded quickly as his response, wanting to know why that was. "The reason is because, in this whole school, there are only six girls." At this Gaara's eyes widened inconsiderably.

"Actually, with you and your sister, it would make it eight girls." Sakura corrected and Ino nodded.

"But don't worry, we'll protect you from those hungry pack of wolves. Besides, you're just y type." Ino purred as she draped an arm over the red heads shoulder. Poor Gaara, his eyes went wide with horror at the statement. Sakura, noticing the discomfort, wacked her blond friend over the head glaring at her.

"Damn it Ino, you're scaring the poor girl! She's been followed by boys all day long, I don't think she wants a girl following her too." Sakura scolded. Ino just smiled up at her friend childishly.

"Sorry Gaara." Ino apologized. Gaara just scooted a tad bit closer to the pale eyed boy, who seemed to notice his action and smirked. Neji was actually kill Ino if she had touched Gaara, Gaara was going to be his, his alone with no doubt. He liked her, he wouldn't let her go without a fight, and even with a fight he would never let go.

"Sasuke-teme! Don't ignore me!!" Naruto shouted causing Sasuke to glare at him angrily.

"Shut up." The raven ordered his blond friend, the other fuming.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You're acting even colder than usual, got another stick up your ass?" Naruto asked growling.

"Yes." Sasuke stated. Naruto gaped surprised at the answer, then shrugged indifferently, he was never going to win against this cold smart ass bastard he called his friend.

"Whataver.." Naruto mumbled and walked right into the beautiful red head. The blond boy was certainly not expecting this. He looked at the red head, stared actually, at the red head he had bumped into as the other entered his class.

"Damn, she's smo-" He was unable to finish his sentence because Sasuke had punched him at the side of his head. Gaara looked over blinking and blushed when he saw Sasuke a tad red in the face as he looked at him. Gaara then noticed the unconscious blond on the floor.

"Um...Sasuke..?" Gaara said curiously as he looked at the blond. Sasuke ignored him and dragged the blond with him, sitting him next to him.

"Take a seat Sabaku." The teacher said. Gaara hurriedly looked around the room to see Sasuke sitting next to him, so he couldn't sit there. He took another look around the room and saw an empty chair next to a boy with long black hair and black eyes.

Seeing as there were no other empty seats any where else, Gaara decided to go and sit next to the boy. The students were ordered to read their text books and answer a few questions from the books, which, in truth, were very easy for Gaara. At his old school, although he got into many fights and was picked on a lot because of his fathers status, his split personality, and his appearance, he was in AP classes. He finished all his work within minutes and then laid his head down to rest.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there is chapter 3, Hope you liked it. Please review! **


End file.
